


Words' warmth!

by F9v5



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, Power of Words
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F9v5/pseuds/F9v5
Summary: Ogni lettera racconta una storia, racchiude i sentimenti e le emozioni di una persona per qualcun altro.





	Words' warmth!

Le protesi battono sui tasti.  
  
Sono di metallo, eppure ora Violet avverte il calore di ogni singola parola scorrerle dentro.  
  
Ogni lettera racconta una storia, racchiude i sentimenti e le emozioni di una persona per qualcun altro.  
  
Una brava Auto Memory Doll deve saper cogliere quelle emozioni e trasmetterle su carta, non solo per lavoro, ma soprattutto per la fiducia riposta in lei.  
  
Ogni _Grazie_ , ogni _Scusa_ , ogni _Ti amo_ è un frammento d’anima che le viene affidato, affinché possa unire più anime lontane.  
  
Le emozioni sono così complicate, eppure meravigliose, Violet comprende di essere all’inizio di un fantastico viaggio.  
  
Un sorriso nasce spontaneo… e le dita ritornano a battere.


End file.
